


Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno is engaged to Oksana. Sidney has been acting funny since then. They have it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

They’re fighting, shouting at each other, and Sidney shoves Geno back. “Get out!” He’s been tense, not as giggly as he used to be and he’s been this way for months. Since Geno announced his engagement to Oksana. “Go hang out with your fiancee! Someone you actually _want_ to be with!”

Geno catches Sidney’s wrist, his eyes a little wet. “Sid...I want to be with you. Best friends.”

Sidney pulls back, his eyes hard. “No, Geno. We’re not best friends. We’re not even friends anymore.”

“Why?! What did I do?” Geno’s crying, his hand gently grabbing Sidney’s jaw, forcing Sidney to look at him.

The hurt on Geno’s face and in his voice is enough to make Sidney cry. “It’s not what you did, it’s what I did.”

“What?”

“I don’t know. Maybe fell in love with my straight best friend.”

It only confuses Geno further. “Who? Flower? Duper? Kuni? _Tanger?_ ” He says the last in a slightly horrified voice.

“You are so dumb! It’s you, idiot!” Sidney falls apart at the shocked look on Geno’s face. He pushes the big Russian away, starting to walk off when Geno grabs him, pulling him into his arms.

Their lips meet and Geno pulls him closer, his kiss rapidly turning insistent. Sidney gasps into the kiss, enjoying it for a moment before reality comes crashing down. “G-Geno!” He splutters, trying to pull away. “ You’re engaged! We can’t.”

Geno releases him. “I talk to Oksana. She will be okay.”

“Geno.” Sidney stares, confused and panicking.

“Oksana know I not straight. Know I love Sid.”

Sidney sinks onto a seat, staring up at Geno. “Wow…”


End file.
